Abusive
by Notebook Girl
Summary: This is a tale of tradgy and the power of love when one is emotionally shattered (changed to g/h b/c it isn't slash)
1. Brat

            Harry rolled over in his small bed in the cupboard under the stairs. After last year the Dursleys had taken away his bedroom. They would have taken his trunk except the Ministry had allowed him to shrink it. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't, he knew that he was exahusted. Nightmares plauged him when he slept and he was worked to death every day. 

            Soon the tapping of Aunt Petunia's red false nails sounded agianst the wood door.

            'UP BRAT!' 

            'Yes ma'am.' He sat up and steped out of the cupboard. He was slightly dizzy but he shook himself and walked into the kitchen. Vernon was sitting reading the paper and Dudley, who took up three chairs now,  was foucused on the telly, his eyes bulging with a stupid look spreading across his face.

            Aunt Petunia was standing near the frying pan and handed it over to Harry.

            'Don't burn the bacon!'

            'Yes Ma'am.'

            'Where is my coffee boy!'

            'Coming'

            'I want a sausage!'

            'We're out.'

            'Why didn't you go shopping yesterday?' Vernon spluttered.

            'You didn't ask.'

            'Do I have to do everything?'

            'No sir.'

            'You can go after you mow the lawn.'

            'I mowed it yesterday!'

            'Do it again.'

            'The grass'll die.' 

That was the last straw for Vernon and Harry had seen it coming.'

            'DO YOU WISH TO RUN MY HOUSE BOY?'

            'No sir.'

            'WELL THEN DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!' He pounded his fist on the table so hard the hand crafted china jumped. 'YOU COME SEE ME AFTER CHORES! AND JUST FOR THAT YOU'LL MANICURE THIS LAWN!'

            Harry nodded. He didn't care, all it would be was a whipping and his backside was numb already, so it didn't matter.

            He went outside and started pulling weeds. As he did this monotone task his mind wandered as it usually did. He had taken to imagining what It'd be like to still live with his parents.

            They'd have a perfect house. (Of course) It'd be nice but with a comfortable clutter. He and his father would practice Quidditch every night. He'd have a little sister and brother who'd look up to him as a role model. Every morning his mother would gently wake him up and they'd all sit down for breakfast and decide what'd they'd do that day, and no matter where they went they'd always have lunch together and fun. 

They'd all have dinner together, then at night they'd sit in the family room playing games or just being with each other. Every night his parents would say good night to him. His mum would kiss him and his dad would ruffle his hair and he'd sleep peacefully.

How he wished this was how his life was but it was not to be so. He finished the lawn late. After eight oclock. The only market the Dursley's would shop at, however, closed at Seven. Uh Oh ...

He went to go in the house and Petunia stopped him. 

'You are not to come into this house in that condition. Go hose down.' He did so and went to come in again.' When he did Aunt Petunia handed him a pece of paper.

'Whats this?'

'The shopping list of course.'

'Founder's Fresh Food is where you want me to go right?'

'Well of course.'

'What time is it?'

She looked flustered. 'Why why it is eight o clock!'

'Founders closes at seven Aunt Petunia.'

'Well then I guess you'll be getting up tomorrow right?'

'Yes ma'am.' It may not have seemed like it, but that was a score for Harry Potter. 

'You dinner is in the breadbox.' Petunia shot at him as she headed for the parlour. 

He opened the auntquie breadbox, it had belonged to Vernon's greatgrandmother and they hardly used it. The hinges creaked and he cleared away cobwebs to find a stale piece of bread. Better to starve than to eat that! He threw it in the trash and poured a glass of water. 

As he was drinking Dudley burst in.

'DAD HARRY'S DRINKING OUT OF MY CUP!!' Harry tried to gulp down the rest before he was grabbed from behind by a massive hand. He was slapped and he put his hand to his face instinctly.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY?'

'I didn't know there was any difference between the cups.' Harry feined innocence.

'C'MON BOY!!! IT IS PUNSHMENT TIME.' 

_Oh fuck you! Harry thought._

Then he was dragged on to the porch but instead  of taking off his belt Vernon hit him in the gut.

He then proceeded to hit him in the ankle. Hary fell on his ankle and he flet it twist. He was then kicked and hit until a blow to his head knocked him out.  

~@~

When he awoke it was light. He felt around and he knew he was in his cupboard. He felt for his glasses but when he lifted his right arm shooting pains soared through it. He gritted his teeth and grabbed it with his left arm. He fumbled to put his glasses on one handed. He then opened the cupborad door and stood. The pain in his ankle was so intense that he almost fell. He had to braced himself agianst the wall to keep standing. 

He had the intent of getting Petunias shopping list. He hobbled to the kitchen.

He got the list from the table along with a banknote and started to walk to the Founders. He limped down the street past Ms. Figgs and onto the road. It didn't take him long to get to the store but when he did he was out of breath. 

He pushed the door open to the store and got a shopping cart. He lent on it for surport and hobbled down the aisles. 

To his surprise he ran into Ms. Figg in the bread aisle.

'Hello there Harry'

'Hi- Ms.-Figg-'

'Harry are you okay? You sound rather out of breath.'

'I-am-fine.  I-need-to-go-now.' He went to turn around and then he knew no more.

~@~

A/N I know another rewrite.. I'll stick with this one! Thanks to my beta Relle 


	2. Numb

A/N Well a bit of a different plot line but not much. Well okay a lot but the basics will remain, soooo sorry 4 they wait I meant to update yesterday dern homework

P.S. Harry calling him Dake is a good idea…

~~

Harry awoke days later? Hours later? He had no clue. But did it matter?  His vision was cloudy as if he was looking through a piece of thin cotton at first - then the cotton got thicker.

 Voices floated above him. He was in a fog. He dropped in and out of consciousness. Always there was pain. Pain in his arm. Pain in his head. Pain in his chest. Pain emotionally. Always pain.

He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. Nothing mattered but the pain He awoke at once to someone touching him and he twisted to get him, or her, off him.

"Shush Harry. It's okay." The voice was comforting and he calmed drifting back to sleep. 

Then the nightmares came. The dark and dreary - reliving of the beatings. The cold, cruel, deafening, guffaws of Dursley as he beat the living daylights out of Harry. The whippings, the crack of the belt the yelling, the burning pain as it hit his bare exposed flesh. It all hit him when he slept. When he awoke sweating someone was there, wiping his brow. Who he didn't know but again it didn't matter to him.

One day he woke and didn't go unconscious right away. He blinked. Blinked again. Must have been dark he mused. Not that he cared. He didn't want to see anything. He tried to roll over but his arm was in a plaster. He shifted as best he could. He was on a bed, though not a large one.

He sighed and went back to sleep. In a chair next to his bed someone pulled the covers up around him. Again a while later he awoke. Still dark. Still he didn't care. Someone spoke above him and he starred.

"Harry it is okay. It's me Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley. Good. How'd he get here? He opened his mouth to speak but somehow lost his nerve. Mrs. Weasley must have seen this but how he didn't know unless she had night vision. 

"You've been here a month, Harry." _Hogwarts would have started! Oh well. He was here now and he wasn't sure he wanted to face the others. "He sure banged you up didn't he, Harry?" Harry shook his head. __She mustn't know. If she did… No better to pretend he had fallen as he always did. _

"Mmmm. He didn't eh? Okay, Harry. Okay." He nodded and winced. His head hurt, his arm hurt, everything hurt so badly. He closed his eyes not that it made much difference and slept. Nightmares were always there - he shook so violently Mrs. Weasley thought he was seizing. She held the boy as he calmed. His breathing was laboured but that was expected with the injuries he had.

He didn't know when he next awoke but he sensed he was somewhere else. He was moving he felt. It was still so dark when he opened his eyes. He felt around and touched someone. He automatically recoiled but the person didn't seem to mind.

"I see you are awake." The voice was relived. Mrs. Weasley again eh? He looked toward her voice but he couldn't see a thing. Why was it always so dark? "Cat got your tongue? No matter. Wondering where we are going?" he nodded as much as his headache would allow.

"We're headed to Hogwarts dear." _What the heck?! His astonishment must have shown but how she had seen it. Must have a sixth sense. That must have been it. "I can't heal your injuries as well as they can." All he had was a few broken bones what was the big deal? Speaking of which, why couldn't they heal it magically?_

He didn't know why, but he decided through pure resolve to stay awake and find out, he fought his eyes to the death. Finally whatever they were riding in stopped. Someone with strong arms lifted him and he felt safe.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" he listened closely to the voice. Was it? Could it be? No. Not Sirius what was he doing here? 

"Not feeling up to talking eh?" the next words were directed to Mrs. Weasley. "from the look of his eyes he doesn't recognise me." How was he to recognise him if it was pitch black?

They were going up steps now and despite Sirius' efforts he winced with every one.

"Sorry Harry. Almost done." He murmured soothingly. Harry was comforted but still panicked at the fact that it was Sirius talking. More stairs more pain. Endless stairs endless pain. His chest hurt with his breath and every time Sirius stepped up he was jarred despite Sirius' effort to stop this. In the end Harry blacked out. He came too not long after to hear voices. 

"Molly I thank you for caring for him this time."

"It was the least I could do, Albus. Poor thing hasn't had proper raising and he never asks for anything."

"Too true Molly although I wish this time he had asked for something. Help." No he didn't need help he had deserved everything Dursley had done to him. 

"I am a bit worried about his not talking." Sirius now. _I'm not going to relive it!_

"Give him time Sirius. He has been through a lot. Molly did you say he denies he was beaten?"

"Yes."

"That would not look good in a trial." Trial. They were all against him after a trial if he went back… he didn't want to think about it. He heard footsteps and snapped his eyes shut. Not that it mattered. How did they see in this dark? 

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore, "you can stop pretending to be asleep." How the bloody hell? He opened his eyes - still dark. When did they turn on the lights? "Are you wondering why you are here?" Harry nodded.

"For one thing your arm was left alone to long to be magically healed. For another. For another well… Harry how many fingers am I holding up?" None that he could see, this must have been one of Dumbledore's jokes. It had to be. Harry shook his head.

"Oh dear. This is just as I suspected. Harry there is no easy way to tell you this. I believe as a result of your injuries combined with how you fell into a supermarket display of coconut shells face first you." He heard Dumbledore gulp "you're blind." Harry shook his head and started shaking violently. Sirius held him down so he didn't injure himself as he trashed. This couldn't be! No. he was Harry Potter. Harry Potter wasn't blind. Couldn't be. Could he?  

~~

A/N. Didja see that coming?


	3. Guilt

            It had been two days since Dumbledore had told Harry what he had told him. He still refused to believe it. It just couldn't be. Slowly though things began to sink in. including him. He sunk further into himself into depression. No one had seen him except Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Sirius. Mrs. Weasly had gone home a day ago. She had hugged him goodbye and he had gone as stiff as a log in the sun for a week.

            She had apologized and he had acknowledged it with a nod. It was getting easier to nod now with the potions Madame was giving him. He could hardly swallow but she forced it down his throat in that way only she could (A/N OI bad picture EW that sounded wrong didn't it? Oh well…) 

            Sirius stayed with him always not talking just being there. Holding him when he had nightmares but otherwise sitting. Harry felt once when Sirius looked down on him that Sirius was clean-shaven. He wished he could see. See anything! The wall, his hand, Sirius, Madame, anything. The only place he could see was in his memory. That was all he had now and more bad than good. 

            Five days after he returned to Hogwarts he heard voices arguing with the strict nurse. 

            "Let us see him! Please Madame!" Ron. No Ron couldn't see him like this. Couldn't know.

            "We um… Have his homework."  Hermione too.

            "Hermi that's lame."

            "Have you never heard of Voice Recognition Quills? Oh… Wait."

           "Yes?" Ron asked smugly and Harry could almost see the smirk on his face.

           The old married couple strikes again. A voice in the back of Harry's head mused. 

            Madame sighed and (to get rid of them he suspected) she agreed,

"Five minutes only! I warn you he isn't talking!" their footsteps were hurried and he pictured them. Hermiones hair messy at all angles as she ran a grin on her face. Ron freckles blending into his red face smiling like the cat that swallowed the mouse. 

            "Hey mate!" Ron exclaimed and Harry who was sitting up looked at the direction of his best friend's voice. Ron gasped then said,

            "Oh sorry. It's just. Your eyes." Harry hadn't seen his eyes of course. And was curious he cocked his head questioningly. "They um they're scarred. So anyway how are you?" Harry aimed his head at his hands. 

            "Harry." Hermione now. "It's just us. Ron and Hermione your friends. You can talk to us." He turned to the direction of her voice and shook his head sadly. 

            "You can't talk to us? Okay mate we understand only blimey we only want to help you." He nodded and turned away. They stayed for a while filling him in on the gossip. Lavender had gone out with Dean again. Padma Patil was seeing Terry Boot. Ron said exasperated that since Harry wasn't in classes Trelawny had decided to kill Neville who had pulled out his amulets. 

            This time he had a sort of stone with an eye on it.

            "The evil eye!" Hermione exclaimed. "Believed in the middle ages to kill the "stone" was protection especially for children and animals." _Well I can forget about that._

            "Five Minutes you said" a voice trilled Hermione and Ron both shouted,

            "Bye Harry!" and he suspected dashed off the other way. He lay back agianst his pillows. They had tired him with their endless chatter and it hit him how was he going to move about Hogwarts with no vision? Fricking coconut shells! What kind of an insane supermarket? Could he sue? Nah it was his own fault. He deserved it. It was his fault his parents were dead. His fault Cedric was dead. His fault all of it.

            His dreams that night were haunted with ghosts 

_It was a cold dark night and Harry was in the forest. Branches craked under his bare feet and trees swayed with every breath of the wind. He walked in to a dark clearing with shadows upon shadows. Then he heard a twig crack behind him he turned his breath coming fast appering in steam in front of his face as he saw it. The figure of Cedric Diggory left no shadow._

_"You didn't save me Harry. You are the "champion" huh? Some champion. You couldn't save a friend? Truly you didn't like me did you? Thought I was a rival. In quidditch and for Cho's affection. Well I've got news for you pretty boy. She'll never like you now!" the laugh was so cold coming from popular, nice, and fair Cedric Diggory. Harry put up his hands_

_"NO! Cedirc I tried." _

_"BULLSHIT I deserved to live! Not you!" the fist came toward him but as it did he saw the pink flesh detirorate leaving grey craked bone. He stared at the bone as it crumbled. All the skin on Cedric's body was melting. He grabbed at his hand. "Look what you did to me! Harry Potter thanks to you I am nothing noooottthhhhhiiiing" he shouted as he melted through the floor._

_Harry stared at the spot where Cedric had been and as he took a step toward it as he did the world spun faster faster then it stopped dead and he was thrown to the ground on his face dirt and pebbles forced down his throat. Choking and gasping he rolled over_

_Towering above him was Vernon Dursly cackling fist raised hitting him harder and harder faster faster._

_"Stop!" he yelled. _

_"No Boy." Dursly  grinned. _

"That's right!" Bertha Jorkins had appeared over Vernon's shoulder. "you deserve to die its your fault so many are dead. So many children cold and starving. Your fault. You let him come back to torment! But does that matter to brave Harry Potter more than his next press interview? Never NEVER you are a bastard! A rotten person! You deserve to die!!" another blow came at him in his face and then it was dark.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He bolted upright and regretted it immediately. His head still ached and his ribs burned as if they were on constiant fire. And now his head throbbed so much he thought he might be sick. He lay down again slowly and didn't sleep again for along time. Just lay there listening to Sirius breathing and the ticking of a clock somewhere. 

Then right when he believed it couldn't get any worse it did. Unlike his other dreams this one was the dark he was used to. The only thing was the voices. They were soft as if they were traveling over much distance and he had to strain to hear

          '_Harry Potter is blind my lord. Due to unfourtune' The voice which  was cold and utterly cruel cackled with laughter. 'cicurcomestances at his aunt and Uncles!' _

_         'Good work my young deatheatrer you have served your master well you will be rewarded.'_

_        'Thank you my lord you are to genourus.' The man's voice was proud and happy and Harry realized somewhat familiar. _

_        'That I am. How I am wondering did you find this out?'_

_        'My mother cared for him this summer my lord.' The man said ecstatically._

_        'Your mother?'_

_        'My mother sir, She told me thinking I could be trusted. Thinking I was distrait over Barty Crouch's death and I was. Just the other Barty Crouch!' he cackled evil and was joined by the sound of tiger nails on a chalkborad that served as a laugh for Lord Voldemort.._

        Harry awoke agian his scar burning, as it never had. He must have cried out because Sirius had him in a tight embrace and he knew he mustn't say anything about who the deatheater was. No. Think of how upset everyone would be. he didn't need to make them more upset then he had already. Pathatic how he couldn't even care for himself.  He held his scar and Sirius saw this,

            "Harry? Is your scar hurting?" Harry shook his head quickly. Too quickly for Sirius who grabbed the boys face in his hands, Harry's breathing quickened. Sirius saw the ultimate terror the boy's unseeing eyes.

            "Harry I won't hurt you but I need to know, Is. Your. Scar. Hurting? Mmm? Tell me." Harry knew it didn't matter if he looked in to his eyes but there was always Veritiserum, so slowly very slowly he nodded. 

            "Thank you Harry." Sirius said calmly and let go then he ran swearing under his breath. Harry lay there shaking for along time.  He was sleeping lightly curled into the featul postion when Sirius came back with Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore looked at the sleeping boy. He looked no older than seven when he was infact fifteen years old. Or was it sixteen? A missed placed drop of deageing potion had last year made Harry lose a year of growth. No one knew exactly what had happened.

            "I hate to wake him…" he whispered the boy had slept so little latly that the purple.bags stood out from the scars. 

            "As do I but I think we must Professor." He gently shook Harry who shielded his face with his good arm. Well I say good. Even this arm was bruised and battered.

            "Harry down boy," Dumbledore said Harry heard the smile in his voice but it soon grew somber. "I must know did you dream about Voldemort?" a nod was all he received. All anyone had received in weeks. There was only one person he wanted to see he had relized but the nod was all it took. "Thank you Harry care to add any details?" Harry once eager to comply wirh anything shook his head and sighed. 

            The next day Ron and Hermione were back but Harry didn't even face then. He kept his head aimed at where he knew the wall to be. No matter how hard they tried to get him to talk he didn't listen. No speaking no emotion, No emotion. No more pain. For himself or them. He didn't deserve them anyway. 

            The visits must have done him some good for he started eating again. Mostly because every meal they would badger him so badly he wanted to throw the plate at them.

            He took a bite of chicken from his plate and stared at Ron as if to say _happy now?_ Ron nodded and realizing Harry couldn't see this said,

            "Yes." Harry was bewildered but Ron laughed.

            "I know you mate." Harry just shook his head. No, he didn't know him not all of it. Heck he didn't know a thing. Soon enough Madame Pomfrey could find nothing else wrong with him so arm still in a plaster he went to the dorm. Ron led him through the halls his eyes facing forward. It was hard walking was. His ankle still ached and it was like plodding in darkness. 

            His face was shadowed with bruises and the scars ran all around his eyes and forehead. You could count all of his ribs because he didn't eat for so long. The Dursly's considered stale bread food for him.

            He was slow but Ron was patient. Holding onto his arm as he trudged Harry's best friend muttered encouragement. When they finally arrived at the portrait the Fat Lady squealed,

            "Harry boy you're back. Oh I am just so glad."

            "Yeah yeah Circe." Ron muttered. He helped Harry into the portrait hole. "You're lucky mate Dumbledore made sure everyone was in the great hall when I brought you up." Harry nodded and instinctively headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Ron helped him button his pajamas right side up and he went into a deep sleep. Ron stood over him for awhile watching his friends ragged breathing. _No one deserved that_ the Durslys would pay. 

            Ron despite the deep sleep his friend seemed to be in woke to Harry's quiet tears early the next morning. 


	4. Speak

            The next day Harry was up and dressed when Ron woke. He was sitting on his bed legs of to the side with his back to Ron. Ron shoved the bedcovers off himself and walked over to Harry. Harry was holding something in his arms and sitting silently. Looking closer Ron saw it was the photo album of his parents. His hollow eyes showed no emotion. Hollow to the bone. It was frightening to Ron. The pain his friend had gone through had been awful

            Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder Harry must not have heard him because he jumped.

            "Harry it's me calm down." Harry relaxed but he was still rigid. He had on a plaid shirt that and black trousers his socks were mismatched and his shoes were unlaced but other than that he looked fine.

            "I'll bet it took you forever to dress huh?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded sheepishly. The other boys had already gone downstairs so the dorm was quiet. When they had seen he was awake they had said hello nervously. Neville had catiously asked if he could help him button that. But he had been ignored. 

            They were all shocked at his apperance but when the whispers started he glared at them so hard they ran. 

            While Ron showered the door opened. Harry looked around but of course could see nothing. That didn't stop him from trying his eyes darted from side to side panickedly. 

            "Shhhh." Someone whispered. The only person he wanted to see. The only person he loved right then. The one who had been gone. She sat next to him on the bed and squeezed his hand. :"Hello Harry. I am back. I left Beuxbeton to come to you. I love you so much." She was crying he could hear and he reached a cold shaking hand over to touch her face.   
I missed you so much I'm back now for as long as you need me." She had helped him through the previous year all the horrible things and now she was here again for him.

  For the first time in two months Harry Potter grinned. And then as Ron came out in a robe toweling his hair he spoke for the first time.

            "hi G--in-nny I-I m-missed you too." Ron's mouth dropped open then he grinned. Ginny had been the first thing to get a real reaction out of Harry in God knows how long. The year before he had been withdrawn. Ron had suspected something but Harry denied everything. _He's nutters.now look what happened_. Had been his first thought after he heard then he relized. _He thought we wouldn't like us if he told_. 

            "Harry?" Ron asked. "You know I'll be your friend no matter what. Even if you get mad at me, I will never do again what I did in fourth year. You mean a lot to me."

            "Th-Thanks Ron. I-I k-know. F-forgive me?"

            "Yeah course."  That said they walked to breakfast Harry and Ginny holding hands. She led him to a spot at the Gryffindor table while the rest of the school whispered behind their hands. The couple ignored them all.

            "Here Harry your plate has and I say clockwise eggs, bacon, toast, and porridge." She placed his hand so gently with her own smooth one. "Here's your cup."

            "T-thanks." He stuttered. She sat next to him and smiled wistfully. _Poor- no not Poor Harry he doesn't need sympathy. All he needs is someone to love him._

            "Ginny?" Hermione asked. 

            "Yeah?"

            "Where'd you learn I mean no offence Harry but well to work with someone who's well blind?" she blushed.

            "it's o-okay." Harry whispered.

            "Oh well you see you know how I was in France for the summer? Well there was a boy there. (Harry he was five calm down) any who he was blind and his mother hired me to care for him." Ginny had matured more in the past year than anyone he knew.

            "Oh. That's cool." They nodded and ate in silence. As she ate her last bite Harry spoke, well whispered up. He hadn't eaten much she saw and there was a piece of bacon on his shirt.

            "I-I need t-too go see Si-Sirius," Ginny nodded scooted her chair back and led him up to the high table. 

            "Professer Dumbledore where Is Sirius?" no Harry shook his head don't say it. No one saw.

            "He is in my office password is Blood Pop." Ginny nodded and whispered to Harry,

            "I'm not even gonna ask," Harry grinned at her. And Dumbledore smiled. He knew Ms. Weasly would do it. He whispered to Minerva,

            "Ah young love. It works wonders."

            "That it does Albus.that it does. Esspecially for those two" 

            When Ginny led Harry to the goblin she stopped.

            "Well?" she said. He glared at her,

            "B-blood Pop." He whispered. The goblin sprang aside or so he thought and he started to walk forward but walked into it. He glared at Ginny's general direction again but she tapped him on the shoulder from the other side, 

            "W-What was that for?" 

            "You need to learn to know when someone comes up behind you." 

            " Can't s-see re-remember?" 

            "You can hear. Listen." He listened  very quietly he heard footsteps to the left behind him he turned. 

            "Good Harry okay. Blood pop." He walked forward again and this time onto the staircase. "You said it too queitly," she explained. They knocked on the door. 

            "Who is it?" Sirius called from inside.

            "M-me." The door was thrown open to reveal a flabbergasted Sirius Black.

            "Harry? You're you're your…"

            "Talking?" Ginny supplied. 

            "Yeah talking…" Sirius repeated. 

            "Si-Sirius we're st-still in the d-d-door." 

            "Oh right come in." he said still in a state of shock,

            "Don't make me led you too." Ginny sneered. She liked Sirius well enough but well… 

            "Right." They sat on a couch on the far side of the office Sirius across from them. "How'd you do it?" he directed this at Ginny.

            "S-she c-came back f-f-or m-me. Even though fr-fr-ance was her d-dream." Harry answered. 

            _Love can do things medicine can't._ Sirius mused. 

            " Well I'm glad whatever she did changed your mind about talking."

            "I-I c-c-couldn't talk after a-a while." 

            "Oh, well. Harry I need to do something you may not like."

            "Wh-What?"

            "I need to ask you some questions. Under the influnce of Veritiserum. We can use a spell to tape it so you don't have to go to the trial if you don't want. If you agree Vernon will never be allowed to see you again."

            Harry was shocked. He thought for a minute Ginny squeezed his hand and he nodded. Then gulped.

            "O-okay"  Sirius stood and Harry heard his footsteps cross the room. He muttered a spell and gave Harry a potion bottle. 

            "Ginny could you sign this as a witness?" Harry swallowed the bottle and heard the voices float away.

            "is your name Harry James Potter?" 

            "Yes." Of course why would anyone ask that?

            "Did you stay with Vernon Dursly over summer?" 

            "Not all of it. I stayed with The Weaslys the last month. But a month." _Everyone knew_.

            "Did Vernon Dursley beat you?"

            "He whipped me. And he beat me up on July 31st."

            "Why?"

            "He said I talked back."

            "Did you?"

            "I said the grass would die if I mowed it again. I wanted him to know. But also I wanted to get out of mowing. No I didn't talk back."

            "What did he do to you?"

            "Broke a rib and arm, sprianed my ankle. He once raped me." Unbeknowst to Harry tears leaked out of Ginnys chocolate brown eyes "last year anyway. This year was phisically. He scratched me and bloodied my nose many times."

"Was he drunk?"

            "Yeah. mostly"

            "Is Sirius Black innocent?" 

            "Course."

            "Is Peter Pettigrew alive?"

            "Yeah the rats alive I wish he weren't" the voices were coming into focus.

            "Do you love Ginny Weasly?"

            "With all my heart and forever." He blinked. "W-what h-happened? A-are we done?" after being under the potion he didn't know what he had said.

            "Yeah. No Harry would you like to tell me and Ginny what he did to you?" the pain appeared on the boys face.

            "No. Not now. No."

            "Okay okay Harry."  One day the truth would come out.                                                                                                                      


	5. Sight

            With Ginny's help Harry progressed slowly but steadily. He was soon able to eat without much trouble only souses didn't quite agree with his unsteady hand. Stairs were one of the worst problems especially at Hogwarts but they found those manageable with the help of the marauders map he managed to memorize locations and the number of stairs each had for the staircases he used most. The only major problem left was the trick stairs and Ginny hypothesized that the cane he was getting would take care of that.

            His main problem anymore was his speech. Dictaquills worked well enough to get the jest of what he was saying but his homework was a mess of the the thes when he tried to say a _th. His speech was understandable enough though and by Hallowe'en he could navigate the castle well enough to go to classes._

            Due to what Dumbledore called the "incident" with the deageing potion he was in classes with the fifth years though he was legitimately in sixth. What had happened really only two people knew Harry and Ginny. All anyone else could do was make a guess and the guesses were usually far from the truth.

              The whispers around the school had nearly stopped by November and Harry was finding life at Hogwarts somewhat normal. His injuries had healed and he was managing well enough as far as getting around went. The best thing about all of is was Ginny. Ginny was his life and had been for a while. She loved him despite everything that had happened and he loved her for it.

            They spent most of their time with each other. Their favorite spot was the maze that Hogwarts had kept though they had moved it nearer the lake. They loved to lay together the wind blowing over them talking of dreams of the future and worries of what the future would bring.

            It was on such an occasion that Harry expressed his worry to his beloved.

            "Ginny?" he asked lying next to her in the dew wet grass on an early morning. They were both under a warmth charm and were perfectly happy or at least Ginny thought they were.

            "Yeah Harry?" she murmured.

            "Am I w-worth it?"

            "What?" she lifted herself up on an elbow.

            "Was I worth c-c-coming back from F-France? You w-w-wanted to go th-th-there your whole l-life and you c-c-came back for me. Do you r-r-regret it?" 

            She kissed him gently and for the first time in a while he didn't flinch or recoil.

            "Never ever will I regret my decision. I love you too much for that to cross my mind even."

            "Th-th-thank you P-p-pink P-panther." He grinned but his face soon grew serious. "P-promise?"

            "Yes I do. How about you? Do you regret my decision?"

            "N-n-no. I am so g-g-glad you are h-hhere with me G-ginny. My Ginny," he sighed and buried his face in the grass breathing in the wet scent and as he did an odd feeling over came him. he felt as if he was floating and then he returned quickly to Earth. He fell so hard it felt that he went unconcius and then recovered in a second.

            It must have been longer than a second because he awoke somewhere else. His first question was,

            "What h-happened?" he felt Ginny standing over him but he didn't bother to open his eyes because it wouldn't bring anything. He knw it wa Ginny though by the sound of the breacelet he had given her gingling on her wrist.

            "You passed out and just started flailing I thought you were having a seziure but Madame Pomfrey says you weren't she thinks… well she thinks that… open your eyes."

            "Why s-s-should I b-bother?"

            "Just do it! How many fingers am I holding up?"

            "You sound like Dumbledore! I dunno Gin 222." He sighed though and opened his eyes. When he did something strange happened. In a way he could see but in a way he still couldn't. he could sense Ginny's presence and he could almost see her. her figure was bleary and everything was black and white but if he squinted and concentrated hard enough,

            "Two? Five? No wait S-s-seven! Two on one h-h-hand five o-on th-the other! I can see! I can see!" he screamed it the first time and the scond was a whisper as if just to tell himself because he simply couldn't believe it to be true. After four months of darkness he could almost see again.

            "It's the second sight! Not many people are blessed with that gift Harry. I could count the people who have been given it so far through history on one hand. You, Merlin, and a few other unknowns. You have been amazingly blessed. I read about it in a book last year. You have been blessed like I said but the people who get the second sight have had a purpose.

            "You know about Merlin of course and the others have all had trials too but have wished to remain unknown. One I know of is said to have been a reason why Guy Fawkes didn't suceed. Another is rumoured to have helped the defeat of Grindlewald."

            "S-s-so I h-have to d-d-o something with i-it?"

            "Yes and it think we know what that'll be." Harry nodded. Madame Pomfrey came by and checked him over and when she was satifyed that he was health they dashed off to Dumbledore's office.

            "Hello there! Harry, Ginny. What can I do for you?"

            "You see Professer…." Ginny paused unsure of how to continue and Harry stepped forward.

            "S-sir. F-f-fawkes is l-looking w-well y-you better c-clean up th-th-those ashes." 

            "Yes I need to he burned last we- wait a second Harry how can you see that?" Harry smiled.

            "We think he has the second sight Professor." Ginny put in also smiling. Dumbledore nodded.

            "Yes that does make sense doesn't it? After all great things are expected from Harry Potter. Well then do you know how the second sight is passed? Both shook their heads and DUmbledore directed them to armchairs so he could tell his tale.

            "Along time ago when when Merlin was young he received the second sight after being burned In a fire. His face was scarred for along time. The man who we suppose stopped Guy Fawkes was hit by a bullet and scarred when he was blinded. And the final who I knew personally though he wishes to remain anynomus had sacrs along his forehead from a fall in which he was blinded."

            "Y-you're s-s-saying i-it c-c-comes th-through scars?"

            "Yes I am. Where were you when you first noticied it?" 

            "Well we were outside and Harry passed out and I thought he was having a seziure but Madame said that his eyes seemed to be dialating and going down and that he responed to a pinlight which he hasn't done since the accident."

            "wh-when we were o-outside I b-breathed in the g-grass in th-th-e maze…"

            "Ah yes then the magic must have gotten through that way. It is ancient magic given only to a few as I have said. You are lucky Harry amazingly lucky." And Harry reaching for all the strenght he could muster replied without the slightest quiver.

            "I know sir." 

            "Before you go remember that in every instance of the second sight the gift is different"

            Throughout the next weeks Harry and Ginny worked harder trying to help him see more than just shapes. It helped ofcourse when they relized though the second sight was beyond normal vison it still somewhat relied on a persons eyes as well as his mind and found his glasses. 

            They found that not only could he see what most people saw but he could sense their thoughts and feelings. They also found that what stood out most to him was the look in someone's eyes. One day Ginny brought to him a set of flash cards.

            "What, a-a-re you g-g-going to do, -t-teach me t-to read or s-something?"

            "Ha ha. No we are going to work on colours."

            "R-r-red yellow green r-r-red bl-bl-ue blue blue!" 

            "Yes Prof. Vandrek."

            "You know I c-c-can't see c-c-colour."

            "If we work on it you might." Sure enough with a lot of work by December Harry could see red.

A/N Vandrek you know the duck on disney


	6. Hidden

            "You what?" Dumbledore's voice usually so calm at anytime was louder than anyone had ever heard it.

            "I erm lost to testimony." Sirius whispered feeling as if he were again thirteen years old and being sent to Dumbledore instead of being thirty five and being sent to Dum bledore.

            'How did you manage to do that Mister Black?" 

            "I am not sure exactly. I had it and then I turned my back and it was gone. I was in the great hall and Snape was trying to annoy me so I put it on a stiar so I could curse him and when I went to pick it up it was gone."

            "I don't know how you do it Sirius." Dumbbledore sounded hopeless now.

            "What-" Sirius gulped. "What does this mean Professer?"

            "It means Sirius that Harry will probably have to testify at the trial."

            "But Professor I promised him he wouldn't I swore he'd never have to see him again."

            "Well he won't see…. Oh yes he will I forgot what he and Ms. Weasly told me."

            "Ah yes the second sight. What will that mean?"

            "I am not sure. I do know we can expect wonderful things from Harry." 

            "We knew that didn't we?" 

            "Yes I guess we did."

            After this Harry Potter ran out from his hiding place behind a statue near the door of Dumbledore's office. He ran down the steps and the goblinn who automatically let people out jumped aside. He ran down stairways and up other stairways until he found a huge statue that he hid behind. Tears were streaming down his face and into his face as he uddled there. He shivered agianst the chill that overtok the castle during winter but he didn't seem to notice.

            He crouched there sobbing for hours. He couldn't see him again, couldn't relive it and defianetly couldn't tell his story infront of him. How could they let this happen? Sirius had lied to him when he said that he wouldn't have to testify! Everyone had lied to him! and if they were all lieing to him… Ginny? Was she lieing to him too? Did she really love him or was it all a hoax? 

If it was all a lie what could he do? He was alone wasn't he? What should he do about that then? He could run away but he had no place to go. He couldn't go to the Dursley's there was no way he'd ever go there. He couldn't go down to Hogesmeade they'd find him. the same went for the Weaslys and the Leaky Cauldron. Not to mention the fact that it was -10º outside and snowing.

So he stood and started to wander around the castle without a real destination with a brokn record going in his head. _They lied. They lied. They lied. As he walked he saw different doors that he hadn't had the time to open before. After awhile he opened one. Inside was what looked like a full house._

There was a kitchen with a fully stocked refridgerator and a bedroom with a kingsized bed. There was a bathroom with a tub to rival the one in the Prefects bathroom and a living room with a fireplace and a wizard wireless.  He sat on the couch that was covered in satin and sighed. there he fell asleep spent and dreamed of a perfect life in which Vernon Dursley had never been born.

"Have you seen Harry?" Sirius asked Ginny in the great hall during dinner. She looked at him oddly.

"Uh no he went looking for you about five hours ago or so."

"That's odd I haven't seen him." 

"Well I don't know I hope he isn't lost. He was determined to go by himself. He figured you were with Dumbledore."

"Oh crap." 

"What?" she wanted to say _what'd you do this time? But she stopped herself._

"Did he go straight to Dumbledore?"

"Uh yeah."

"At about oh say two o' clock?"

"Yes…"

"Well then Harry may have heard something he souldn't have and if he did he is gping to be pretty mad at wel me and Dumbledore but mostly…"

"You, so let's go. We have a Potter to find." She jumped up from her seat causing Ron and Hermione to stare at her.

"C'mon guys. Harry's missing." Hermione and Ron shared a look and jumped up also. They all ran out.

"Okay lets go to Dumbledore's office and head in all the directions he could've gone. 

"Right." Sirius magicked four walkine-talkies out of the air.

"Here everyone take one." They did so ands eperated. 

"This is Red one checking in."

"Ron you are such an idiot."

"Shut up Genius Girl." 

"She's right Ron."

"Chatterbox, you shut it too." Ginny sighed.

"Ron this is serious." 

"I know." His voice had gone from amazingly cheerful to deadly serious.

"It's just his way of whistleing in the dark Gin." Hermione reassured. Ginny continued down her hall opening and closing doors seeing things she hadn't seen before for instance the life sized statue of an elephant but she didn't have the time pr the intrest to investigate further. She passed a to scale statue of Henry the VIII and relized that this was probably farther than he could probably go. It was nearly a mile from Dumbledore's office. 

Sadly she turned back and headed back to Dumbledore's office. 

"No sig of him I'm going to bed and we'll find him tomorrow."

"Night Ginny," was the unison reply. It was however a long time before Ginny slept that night as she worried about hier beloved . meanwhile Harry Potter also slept restlessly his subconsious plauged with the shattering of beliefs.

The next morning many more people showed up the help in the search and they devided into groups. On;y Ginny searched alone forlornly    scanning rooms and corridors. It was nearly two in the afternoon again beforre she had a sudden flash. A wrinkled piece of parchment that Harry used to find the room they had used for the… well what they did last year.

She picked up her walkie talkie and called.

"Ron. Hermione meet me in the common room."  

            "Sure Gin."

            "We'll be there Ginny." She clicked it off and raced toward Gryffindor. When she reached the Fat Lady she was panting.

            "Found Harry yet dear?"

            "No. Glistening Snow." The portrait swung open and she saw Hermione and Ron waiting for her looking puzzled. "Maurader's Map" she gasped. 

            "Of course!" 

            "I'll go get it!" Ron ran up the stiars his lanky body causeing his nose to be there thirty seconds before his shoulders. He was back within two minutes his robes rumpled. ';Here.' He trust it at Ginny who thrust out her wand.

            "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." The map turned on

            _I Mister Prongs for one know you are lying_

_            I Mister Moony agree with Mister Prongs but know it is for a good, good_

_            I Mister Padfoot concur with both of them and say go on_

_            I Mister Wormtail disagree but what the heck._

             The words disintegrated. leaving a compleate map of Hogwarts. Ginny scanned it up and down muttering,

            "Harry Potter, Harry Potter…." Ron and Hermione looked over her shoulder and at the same time all three of them shouted,

            "there!" she threw the map at Ron and ran flat out through the portrait hole. She ran down halls and ran into several people who were helping with the search. With a sudden thought she grabbed the walkie-talkie out of her pocket.

            "I've found him you guys can let it up." A cheer rang out through the castle and people began to go about their business. Ginny kept running passing Sirius.

            "Where?" He called, but he was ignared. After a few more minutes she reached a door andd opened it quietly.

            Harry was there staring into the fire.

            "Y-you f-found me,"

            "How'd you know it was me?" 

            "The s-s-second sight it helps m-me percive m-more than anyone g-guesses." She walked over and sat beside him.

            "Why'd you run away?" 

            'Because, S-s-sirius l-l-lied to me. I h-have tto testify. A-and people are tr-treating me like a c-child and I am not. Th-they act like i-I'm so fragile and h-hide th-things."  

            "I don't hid things from you." He turned and looked at her and she saw his face was covered in tear stains. 

            "I-I know. B-b-but everyone else is l-lieing to me. Y-you could be t-too." 

            "I never would. And Sirius didn't _lie to you he didn't know that you'd have to testify himself until yesterday or so I gather."_

            "I g-guess you're r-r-right." 

            "Aren't I'm always?" he smiled a bit. 

            "C'mon Harry let's blow this pop stand." She took his hand and they walked out. That evening Harry had a long talk with Sirius. When he returned to the commom room Ginny asked him how it went.

            "Fine h-he says he was g-going t-to tell me. And he said-" Harry broke off and Ginny prodded him to continue.  

            "What else?"

            "He s-said he l-loved me and would n-never lie to me on p-p-purpuse."


	7. Trial

The trial was set for the week before Christmas and Harry was a nervous wreck. Ne spent the night before it pacing the common room refusing to go to bed even when Ron threatened to levitate him there. It was three AM before Ginny could led him upstairs and by then he was to tired to resist. After all of that however he still couldn't sleep and he spent two hours tossing before falling asleep just before dawn.

            He was awokened at seven by gentle hands that he didn't recognize. Slowly he emerged from thhe deep sleep he had managed to go into in the two hours he had slept.

            "Come on Harry wake up we have to go.' When he opened his eyes he rolled ver and drew the covers over his head.

            "I shan't go, Moony!!" Proffeser Lupin stood over him exaspeeratedly.

            "Harry come on now llet's get this over with. I didn't become a lawyer to fight with teenages."

            "Gee that's bloody sterotypical isn't it?" came the muffled replay from uner the quilt. Remus sighed and beckoned to someone in the doorway.

            "He thinks I'm bloody sterotypical you give it  a whirl." Someone sat on the edge of the bed and pried the covers from Harry's hand. 

            "Harry get up I know you don't want to do this and I don't want you to have to but let's get moving." Ginny coaxed and Harry slowly glaring at her and Lupin sat up.

            "Okay okay if we must." They nodded and lfet and Harry got dressed. It was slow in going though because his hands were shaking horribly. He clutched the banister much as he had during his first days without vision but now it was not due to sight because he could see wellenough, some more of his colour vision was back and the second sight was more than usful. No, it was not due to that. It was for stability because if he didn't hold onto something he was sure he would fall.

            Siriis, Lupin, Ginny, and Dumbledore were all waiting for him when he got down the stairs and he let himself be led down halls and breifed on what he had begun to call D-Day. 

            "Hey judge is nice enough she left Sirius off with a warning when he rammed his motorcycle int a fence. Well that and it was a DUI."

            "Barely!" Sirius blushed.

            "Right… Dumbledpre will be a co-co ucil simply because the jury tends tend to think lower of me well because of what I am." Here it was Remus' turn to blush. "I'll most likely be cross examining you so beware of the prosucution and don't get scared. And Harry listen to me here. There is no doubt that Vernon Dursley will be there but we won't let anything happen to you." They got to the doors and Harry and Ginny hung back.

            "Harry you know I can't come with you."

            "I k-k-know."

            "But I will be thinking of you." They kissed for a long time.

            "Okay lovebirds break it up!"

            "Yes m-master S-sirius." Harry dragged himself to the gates of Hogwarts and down to the Hogsmeade courthouse.  He walked inside he sensed the presence of someone to be feared, someone who could flanked by the two surviving Mauraders and Dumbledore. As he sat down and had hurt him and his eyes couldn't help but flicker to the left. There he sat his mass barely contained in the court chair. Harry felt his pulse racing and he felt the sweat trickleing down the back of his neck.  He slowly watched the judge speak but he couldn't hear. Didn't want to hear. He didn't want to know that he was being called _The__ minor in question or to hear about what would happen __pending the results of this trail he really just wanted to go home._

            He didn't regain control over any of his senses until Remus nudged him. 

            "Huh?"

            "Go up there.' Harry nodded and with shaking legs stepped up to the witness stand. 

            'Mr. Potter please state your full name for the court."

            "Harold J-j-james Potter. H-h-harry."

            "Well then Harry." The prosucutor was a skinny man and looked rather comic compared to obtuse Mr. Dusley. He had a black bttle brush moutache that clashed horribley with his gray, balding hair. "let's get staight to the point shall we? Were you abused by Mr. Dursley?" Harry took a deep breath.

            "Yes. Th-that's what I'm here for r-r-right?" 

            Ignoring Harry's statement the man went on. 

            "When?"

            "M-many t-times."

            "How often would you say? Once a week? A month?"

            "About o-once a w-week?"

            "You say that as if it is a question."

            "I-it was. It v-varied so m-much th-that I can't really s-say. It depended on his m-mood." 

            "His mood?"

            "Well yes. S-sometimes he w-was madder th-than others." 

            "Oh? And on these occasions what would he do?"

            "Well usually he-he'd t-take my g-g-glasses. Th-then he'd b-beat me. Usually with his f-fists, s-s-sometimes with his b-belt."

            "You say he took your glasses? Tell me Harry are you far-sighted or near-sighted?"

            "N-near-sighted." 

            "Objection! Relevance!"

            "Over ruled get to the point Mr. Jones!" 

            "I'm coming to that. What is your vision?"

            "Before or a-after?"

            "Before."

            "Oh a-about 20;50 w-w-without glasses"

            "And how far away from you would Mr. Dursley stand?" 

            "With his -bbelt? About t-two yards or so." 

"So you had trouble seeing him?"

"A b-bit blurred."

"So it could have been anybody?"

"I-I guess… but it w-was h-him he'd lean in e-everyonce in a w-w while."

"But in essance it could've been anyon! Your honor for  all this boy could see we have the wrong man! No further questions!"Harry sat still the world spinning around him. Have the wrong man? He thought not!

"Your witness council."

"Right thanks your honor. Harry I need you to tell me about the events of July first please." Harry sighed he had known this would come.

"O-okay. I-i-I had been t-t-told to cut the g-grass but I k-knew that if it was c-c-cut again so soon it'd die. Wh-when  I told him th-this he told me to see h-h-him after ch-chores. Wh-wh-when I did he b-beat me bad. He broke my arm and he-he s-sprained my ankle." 

"That had to hurt. And how did he do this to you?"

"H-he hit m-me.'

"So he had to stand close?"

 "Yes."

"So you could see him." 

"Y-yeah."

"Thus this makes the prosucuters statement obsoleate. Now Harry how long has the defendant been hurting you?"

"For as long as I can remember. It got worst since last year."

"Oh what happened last year?"

"He-he-he-he-he-hehe-he." Harry seemed unable to finish his finish the sentence. 

"Please tell us Harry." Lupins voice was calm but firm. Harry took several deep breaths before he was able to speak.

"I-I can't"

"Try."

"Okay. He-he-he-he. He raped me." A series of gasps spread through the courtroom and Harry grew pale. 

"Right. No further questions."

"Mr. Potter you may step down." Harry did and almost without thinking sank back into his cahir. When he sat down, he passed out.

When he came to Vernon was on the stand and staring straight at him. Lupin was standing in front of him.

"If what you contend it is true that you and I quote "never harmed a hair on the boys head then who did? Did someone sneak into your house and beat him."

"No. He fell down the stairs."

"Oh? then why pry tell did our nurse say that he had a fist mark on his chest?" 

"Erm…"

"And why are there no head injuries like what normally comes when a child falls down the stairs." 

 "Er…"

"And how come under a lie detector test why does he content that he was abused?"

"The test must be-"

"the test is fine _Mr. Dursley. I do believe you are lying. So tell me one more thing. Why do it?"_

"I well… I did it because he was so smart and brave and well famous and my boy is not. So he had to be punished." 

"thank you. No further questions. I rest my case.' 

"In that case, this court sentances Mr. Vernon Dursley to three years under custody and Harry Potter is now a ward of the school of Hogwarts." Harry blinked and whispered to Sirius.

"What d-does th-this mean?"

"It means Harry that you don't ever heve to go back to Number Four Privet Drive!" Harry smiled an ear to ear grin and then he said,

"You m-mean I c-c-can go h-h-home now, to Hogwarts?" 

"Yes!" Harry cheered and he and the others went back to Hogwarts.

Ginny was waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room and when the portait opened she jumped at him.

"Are you okay? You're smiling that must be good! Or it could be a cheering charm…."

"Relax! I'm f-f-fine he's l-l-locked up."

"Wahoo!" they jumped up and down together and when Ron and Hermione came in they shared the good news. For once Harry slept that night.


	8. Stories

The day after the trial Harry was sitting in the library doing his homework when a surprising personage entered, he was writing a quite boring essay on the 445th Goblin Rebellion when Draco Malfoy sat across from him.

"What d-ddo y-you want M-malfoy?" he said without his eyes leaving the paper. 

"How'd you know- it's that second sight thing right?"

"Yeah. Now wh-what is it?"

"I just want to tell you a story. Please hear me out because I think you would like to hear it." harry looked up surprised.

"Okay…"

Here goes. This is kind of hard for me but I want you to know so you won't hate me to much. I was seven years old when My sister Roselyn Margaret was born. I was fifteen when she was murdered. 

            When she was born I was awestruck with the little girl who had joined My family. She had pale blond hair and violet eyes. Here eyes looked so all knowing and so loving that you were instantly drawn in. I spent as much time as possible with her even though my father told me not to.

 she grew slowly and we all thought HE took pity on her, but when she was four she got Her first beating. Lucius had always beaten me. I had deserved it I thought. When ever I did anything that constitiuted punishment or even if I was just in the wrong lace at the wrong time. I had to serve My father and therefore My Master well so I had to get used to the pain.

The worst nights were when Lucius would come out of his study because that was where he spent time brooding over the dissaperance of Voldemort and feeling sorry for himself because his master was gone. On those nights he was angry and I learned early to avoid him as much as possible on those nights. 

            I had been taught at a young age that I was the Malfoy heir and  as this I must be like My dad in all respects. Which to him meant that I had to be perfect and he would do anything for that to happen. 

            So nearly every night after dinner when our family would sit by the fire he would strip of his belt and motion for me to come forward. Always the brave one iwould and I would accept the lashes. After he whipped me he would order a brandy from the houself and retire to the bedroom.

            Every night Mum tried to stop him and every night he hurt her too. So she would sit back until he left. 

            'Mommy!' I would always cry then and I would run to her. She would hold me until my crying stopped and then she would bandage my back and sing me to sleep. This was how it was. Until Roselyn Margaret came along. 

            The night she got Her first beating was one of the nights he had spent in the study. She had been using the wall to find where she was going as usual. SHE did this because Roselyn Margaret was totally blind. My father had come out of his study mad as usually. She was so small that she was below my eye level at twelve and she was about four feet below his. So healmost knocked into her as she walked.

            'Roselyn! You know you are to bow when I walk into your presence' this was another one of his quirks. One of his 'I am boss hear me roar' ideas. At the sound of his voice the she bowed. 

            'Sowwy Fathew I did not know you was Here.' She said in her dignified but baby voice. Cold person that he is he rejected her apology. 

            'Never the less. You must be punished' Then that night after he dealt the days punishment to me (I can't rememer for what.) he then picked up Roselyn. I had watched her unseeing eyes stare blankly but yet they seemed also to take in all. And I saw Her biting Her lip to stop from crying out she had to fight but through four lashes (it was always the same as our age) she still hadn't cried out.

            When I got my first beating I had screamed bloody murder. When father had left I and Mum ran to Rosie who was sitting on the floor trembling tears coarsing slowly down her face.

            'Baby are you okay?' My mother had asked.

            'Yes Mommy. Daddy didn't do that on puwpuse. Somebody just teachd him wong is wight.' 

            'Rosie!' I had exclaimed 'Father wants what's best for us. Lord Voldemort is right.'

            'I don't spect you to undewstand Dake.' Dake was what she called me she got tired of not saying 'r' so she shortened it to Dake and forever in My heart I will be Dake.  

            From then on I and Rosie had only gotten closer. I taught her how to hold a wand. She taught me how if I only listened the animals talked. Soon enough I as well as she could talk to animals. 

            My father however had only gotten more and more upset. More and more exasperated. 

            Rosies beatings got worse and worse. Until that day. he had killed her. The day he became Lucius. She had tripped over a rolled up rug and accidently broken a vase. At eight years old she wasn't even three and a half feet tall. But that night he stood by the fire and gave her the usual eight lashes. Then laughing he proclaimed that the crime was worth double the punishment.

            She lost so much blood from those sixteen lashes that nothing could save her. Once Lucius left I ran to my baby sister and held her in my arms.

            'Dake pwomise me you'll never join Voldemowt?' se still couldn't say 'r'       

            'Oh Roise I promise. Please don't leave.' I pleaded.

            'I've got to but remember we'll meet again.' 

            'I love you!'

            'You know I love you too.' Those were her last words to me." Draco sighed and stood from the chair. "that's all. She died last year and since then I haven't spoken to my father"

"Oh m-m-my god Dake." Harry called him this without thinking dnd Draco sort of smiled. "I n-never knew."

"I know even Crabbe and Goyle didn't know. Fater said she was attacked by a dog."

"Oh. Well i-if you ever w-want to talk."

"Thanks Potter. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven." With this a truce was made that cleaned a slate that had been filled with negitivity for that past six years.


End file.
